Muerte en el tren
by Hikari-chan Haruno
Summary: Un día Hinata estando en el tren divisa como él entra y se sienta frente a ella…sin saber que ese dia seria la ultima vez que lo viera.


_**Muerte en el tren**_

_**Disclainer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Si algunos lo notaron hay partes de la canción Jueves 11 de Marzo del grupo La oreja de Van Gogh y como adivinaran no me pertenece.**_

Se encuentra una chica de cabellos negros azulados y ojos perla sentada en un vagón de un tren con una falda un poco más arriba de la rodilla de color blanco y un corsé negro. _Si fuera más guapa y un poco mas lista, si fuera especial, tal vez me atrevería a saber quien eres._

De entre la gente sale un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos como el cielo con una pantalón negro y una polo naranja y se sienta al frente de Hinata. Piensas si notara tu falda puesto que es tu falda más bonita.

El chico se restriega un poco los ojos y lanza un pequeño bostezo mientras cierra levemente los ojos.

Hinata baja la mirada, si tan solo... sus ojos se llenan de agua al pensar que nunca será suficiente.

El chico levanta la vista a la vez de Hinata. Lo ve suspirar, ella cierra los ojos y el aparte la vista hacia la ventana, fingiendo mirar el paisaje.

Paso alrededor las semana, los meces, las estaciones…. Siempre con el mismo sistema él se sentaba delante de ella en la estación 4, en la estación 5 la miraba a los ojos y ambos avergonzados por ser descubierto por el otro, él desvía su mirar fingiendo que no pasa nada y ella le cree sin notar su sonrojo por cerrar los ojos. A veces con un amigo de parte de él, un pelinegro que le guiña un ojo siempre y que siempre como respuesta recibe un leve sonrojo de parte de ella y un golpe de parte del rubio que el moreno devuelve y luego la misma conversación entre ellos.

- Deberías atreverte Naruto- su voz profunda y angelical capaz de enamorar a cualquiera, cualquiera que no sea ella, porque ella ya tiene a su ángel.

- ¿Atreverme a que Sasuke teme? - le responde el rubio sonriendo y con una mano tras su cabeza moviéndola nervioso -

- Hmp, dobe. Si sigues así puede que la pierdas de vista para siempre -

Y esa es toda la conversación, aunque gracias a eso supiste su nombre: Naruto.

Naruto la vuelve a mirar pero esta vez Hinata percibió el poco sonrojo que tenia.

- Na…aru… Naruto-kun - logra pronunciar Hinata de forma inconsciente para luego sonrojarse y recriminarse mentalmente _seguro pensara que soy una tonta_. Pero la mira a los ojos y ella los cierra, él sonríe al ver su sonrojo mientras siente como si algo le estallara en el pecho.

Se va acercando lentamente y se sienta al lado de ella a un con la sonrisa en la boca que si no fuera porque Hinata estaba sentada se hubiera caído de rodillas ahí mismo. Sus ojos reflejaban una rara calidez que la hacían sentir en las nubes, flotando.

- Hola, ya que sabes mi nombre ¿me dices el tuyo? - dice Naruto mientras acaricia la mejilla de la chica y está completamente roja asentía.

- Mi nombre es…Hi…Hinata Hyuga -

- ¿Sabes Hinata? Me encanta tu nombre casi tanto como tu - ella bajo la mirada avergonzada mientras un rubor aun más grande que el anterior cubría sus mejillas.

La toma suavemente de las manos y la empieza a acariciar con su pulgar para luego darle un pequeño beso en una de estas.

Pasan bajo un túnel que oscurece el vagón unos instantes.

Hinata suelta una de sus manos y empieza a buscar el rostro del chico. Él ríe divertido haciendo que la chica avergonzada dejara caer las manos. Al sentir esto Naruto subió sus manos por todo su rostro para finalmente tomarla delicadamente del mentón y darle un suave beso.

Cuando se separaron la chica tomando iniciativa volvió a tomar los labios de él encuentra con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas que gracia a la oscuridad no se le notaba.

- Te quiero -

_Dices que me quieres._

De repente se escucha un ruido y luego...solo oscuridad y gritos, él la abraza contra su pecho. Después todo es muy rápido, se escuchan gritos aterradores y llantos muy tristes y luego solo un BOOM y mas gritos.

Todo el movimiento no logro separarlos seguían tomados de las manos pero ya no estaban en los asientos sino que regados en lo que antes era el piso en el tren prácticamente bañados en sangre casi moribundos. Ella con sus últimas fuerzas tomo la mano de él con más ímpetu y sintiendo como él le devolvió el apretón muy suavemente, al menos Naruto aun vivía.

_Y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón._

- Yo también te quiero…Naruto-kun- y un suspiro salió de sus labios, su último suspiro.

El rubio cerró los ojos, tenía demasiado sueño y dolor para seguir despierto, una leve sonrisa surco su rostro mientras una solo oración pasaba por su mente-_espérame Hinata-chan, yo me voy contigo_-

Fin

_**N/A: tributo a los atentados terroristas que hubo en Madrid en el año 2004 el 11 de Marzo. **_

_**¡DEJADME UN RR! ¡SOLO SIGUE LA FLECHA!**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**V**_


End file.
